1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips used for a heat sink which readily attach the heat sink onto a heat-generating electronic device in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, a heat sink is often used to remove heat generated by certain electronic devices such as Central Processing Units (CPUs). A clip is frequently used to attach the heat sink to the electronic device.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional clip 1 has a pressing body 2 and a pair of resilient arms 3 extending from opposite ends thereof. Each arm 3 defines an engaging hole 5 and an operation hole 6. In assembly, the clip I is placed on a heat sink 9. Initially, one engaging hole 5 engagingly receives one ear 7 of a socket 8. A tool (not shown) is inserted into the appropriate operation hole 6 to urge the other engaging hole 5 to engagingly receive the other ear 7, thereby securing the clip 1 to the socket 8. However, the clip 1 must be forcefully driven by the tool. The tool is prone to slip and damage components on and around the electronic device. This is particularly disruptive and costly on a mass production assembly line. Therefore, a new clip is desired,.to solve the above-mentioned problem.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which is easily and safely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a clip of the present invention comprises a pressing body adapted to press onto a heat sink. First and second arms extend outwardly and upwardly from opposite ends of the pressing body. A pair of flanges extends perpendicularly outwardly from opposite edges of the second arm. A horseshoe-shaped locking slot is defined in each flange. An operation portion extends upwardly and then downwardly from an end of the second arm. The operation portion has an engaging hole for engagingly receiving a socket. A pair of locking bars extends perpendicularly outwardly from opposite edges of the operation portion, and is slidably accommodated in the locking slots of the flanges. Pushing the operation portion causes the locking bars to slide along the locking slots until they snap into place, whereby the clip is securely attached to the socket and firmly presses the heat sink against an electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.